With development of television technologies, a television plays an increasingly important role in daily life, and there are increasingly abundant television channels and television programs. Currently, a user can control a television using a remote control to switch a television program. If a user wants to view television program information of a channel, the user needs to first use the remote control to switch to the channel. When the user wants to search for a television program of interest to the user by viewing television program information, the user needs to frequently switch channels to view television program information corresponding to each channel, and then finds the television program of interest to the user according to the television program information. Therefore, excessively cumbersome user operations of viewing television program information cause poor user experience.